


Love is like a death stick

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: 500 words small universe, special rare pair! [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, First Time, First and only time in fact, Jedi Mind Tricks (Star Wars), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Obi-Wan had kept his soulmate words hidden all his life.
Relationships: Elan Sleazebaggano/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: 500 words small universe, special rare pair! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Love is like a death stick

" _You wanna buy some death sticks?_ " is written on Obi-Wan’s hips in bold writing. The Jedi always makes sure to keep a sticking flimsi on it, keeping his soulmate’s words private from the world, even when his life takes him at the healers’s doors. They’re not on his files and only Qui-Gon ever knew.

Sometimes, in his darkest nights, Obi-Wan thinks it was one more brick in Qui-Gong’s certitudes that Obi-Wan wasn’t good enough, would never be.

What sort of Jedi has a soulmate like that? Someone who sells drugs, someone who exploits people’s misery, for easy money?

So, he keeps them hidden, despite Anakin’s constant nagging and demands, and does his best to not think about them.

He’s too busy thinking about Padme’s, forceful, brilliant Padme, who just meet his Padawan for the first time since the younger Jedi received his words, and about Anakin’s despair that Padme apparently isn’t his soulmate, had already meet them, when somebody tries to kill the young Senator and they have to give chase.

The Outlander Club is similar to every club Obi-Wan has visited during missions, or in his down-times when he lets Quinlan, or worse Siri, takes him with them.

And the young male Balosar dealer is similar to every idiot who ever thought than trying to sell illegal drugs to a Jedi is a good idea.

Nevertheless, his words burn Obi-Wan to the core.

" _You wanna buy some death sticks?_ " And the skin of his hips is in fire and despite what he swore for years, he can’t stay silent.

" _You don't want to sell me death sticks_.» he spits and the Balosar gasps, takes hold of his own hips, where the skin certainly burns the same as Obi-Wan.

Heat rises.

Now, Obi-Wan understands better the commiseration in Qui-Gon’s eyes when Obi-Wan said he would resist the call of his or her or them soulmate. The world turns hazy, his brain turns foggy. He uses his last brain cell valiantly resisting to drag the dealer into the humanoids bathroom, expulsing without tact two Togruta ladies which were exploring each other tonsils.

Next thing he knows, he is pressing the Balosar against a wall and struggling to open the other male pants and the other is doing the same thing.

“Elan -“the Balosar begins and Obi-Wan bites his lips to force him to shut up. No name. He will have to report meeting the dealer and if he should give his name to Judicials, he can’t. He can’t. A primal part of him still wants to protect the other.

It isn’t a romantic moment. The friction burns without more than spit to ease it but Obi-Wan can’t stop enough to search for something to use as lube. They come like that, frotting against each other, and biting more than kissing.

Obi-Wan offers himself a minute of respite then:

" _You want to go home and rethink your life._ He says, forcing his way into the other mind.

And he takes everything away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same name, come and say hi!


End file.
